


【276】四月棉与黑丝带（起）

by MChloee



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:23:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MChloee/pseuds/MChloee
Summary: 正泰为骨科，糖v为包养





	【276】四月棉与黑丝带（起）

*76骨科，26包养  
*金主其→演员泰←画家果  
*ooc请勿上升真人！  
又名April cotton&Black ribbon

If I could hold you  
So just let time stand still

01

闵氏娱乐旗下的著名模特金泰亨昨天开启新闻发布会，与他的顶头上司闵玧其一同对外公布，这位优秀的模特即将转型为演员。照片上金泰亨笑得和熙，一点都没有在T台上的凌厉。

金泰亨是闵氏娱乐旗下的模特，在他16岁的时候被闵氏的老板也就是闵玧其亲自发掘，提拔他当模特，上纽约时装周走了第一场就一炮而红。广告，代言，全都进了这位漂亮模特的兜里。

后来金泰亨又友情出演了《花郎》里一位可爱乖巧的角色，即使是一位无足轻重的小配角，但他精湛的演技还是成功的吸引了大家的注意力，获得了一致好评。

不过这位漂亮模特最近想要转型成为演员。转型这件事见怪不怪，但公司这么大张旗鼓的公布旗下艺人要转型实在令人生疑。

早些年间传闵玧其和金泰亨之间的风言风语也不少，这下让人传得更厉害了。什么“被公司老总捧在手心里的T台王者”，“金泰亨，闵氏娱乐的亲儿子还是枕边人？”

金泰亨对此不可置否，因为这些传言都是真的，他本来就是闵玧其包养的小模特。

“叮咚”手机的短信提示音响了起来，他打开手机，上面“玧其”的备注大大的显示在屏幕上。他点开短信查看。

“今天我还有酒局，你就先回去吧。”

他看完之后小小的松了口气，正当他要把手机放进兜里的时候提示音又响了，但不是闵玧其。

备注是一个小小的兔子表情，看起来就让人心情大好。

“哥，今晚回来吃饭吗？”

金泰亨今天第一次露出发自内心的微笑。他手指在手机屏幕上跳跃——

会回来吃饭的，我们小国又做了什么好吃的？

这个被他叫小国的人没多久发过来了一张照片——

黑胡椒培根意面！哥你的最爱！我还做了奶香玉米浓汤！

他甜蜜得笑了笑，跟弟弟说了声他马上回去，就坐进了保姆车准备回家。

他和他的弟弟田柾国从小一起生活，从同父异母的兄弟到了密不可分的情侣，这对于他们来说是秘密，一旦被别人知道就会让他们死无葬身之地的秘密。

……

“泰亨，这是新接的剧本，你看看这次的角色怎么样，boss说了如果你不满意可以换。”坐在前面的经纪人递给他一个册子。

他接过来仔细翻看，这是他转型后第一部作品，角色得好好挑选才行。

他这次扮演的是个男二，家境贫寒，父母因为事故双双去世之后只留下他和他同父异母的弟弟，他为了弟弟打工辍学，去做了杀手。但在一次行动之中失去了自己的弟弟，而他也为了救女主而葬身火海。

“是个悲惨的角色呢……”金泰亨看完了角色简介，低声说道。这个角色很有爆发力，不管是作为杀手的冷漠和对女主的柔情，都是需要再三斟酌演技的角色。

他看着前面的一段简介，心里嗤笑了一声。

简直就是本色出演啊……

他把册子合上，递回给经纪人。

“就要它了吧。”他扭头看向窗外，神色淡漠。

下车之后他拎着经纪人递给他的文件包，里面装着他要出演的电视剧的台词和剧本。

他进到电梯里，按下了19楼。

随着“叮”的一声他的楼层到了，他走到他家门口，门是虚掩着的，透过门缝泄露出的光亮可以看出这是有人专门为他留的门。

他推开门大步走进去，换好鞋以后一进厨房就看到了田柾国忙碌的身影。

“柾国。”金泰亨对他笑的温柔，方才在车上的冷漠此刻荡然无存，眼底满是对自己弟弟的宠爱。

“哥！”田柾国还在做菜，但很快他就关火将炒好的菜盛入碗里并放下锅铲快速跑到金泰亨面前将他搂进怀里，随后微微低头吻了吻金泰亨的唇。

“有没有想我呀？”田柾国搂着金泰亨的腰晃悠着，毫不顾忌的向他撒娇，尾音沙沙软软撩得金泰亨亲昵的用鼻尖蹭了蹭他的脸侧。

“想了呀，我当然有在想我们宝贝啦，你都不知道，发布会的时候我紧张得要死，还好我用你教我的那个深呼吸法才放松下来，不然我都要叫医生给我打镇定剂了。”

田柾国被金泰亨逗得开怀大笑，两个都是步入社会有正经工作的人了还像小孩似的幼稚的不得了，你推我推的去饭桌上吃饭。

田柾国是一位画家，现在的他名气正盛，前些日子还在市中心最大的会馆开了画展，很快就有人联系他想要在4个月之后的一场拍卖会中拍卖他的画，到时候就能够拿到一笔不菲的报酬。

作为一位画家来说，田柾国算是十分优秀的了。

金泰亨举止优雅得将意面用叉子搅起来放进嘴里，黑胡椒的香味在舌尖绽开，中和了培根的浓重繁复的肉味。面条也是金泰亨喜欢的口感，劲道有弹性，是最好不过的饭菜了。

两个人会在吃饭的时候闲聊，但因为从小金泰亨和田柾国两个人的家教就很好，所以两个人都心照不宣的吃完了嘴里的东西再说话。

就算之前经历过一些波折，却也没有消磨掉两个人作为世家公子应该有的气质与礼仪，这一点金泰亨觉得自己这个哥哥做的很称职。

“我最近接到了一部戏，还是个苦情戏呢。”金泰亨转动着叉子，裹上了意面之后送进嘴里嚼着。

“是吗？要不要我去剧组看你？”田柾国喝了一口浓汤，抬眼看向金泰亨。

金泰亨一听愣了愣，沉思了5秒之后他才回答田柾国。

“不用了吧，剧组工作人员啊那些好多，而且最近天气又这么热，人挤人的一点都不舒服，你还是别来受罪了吧。”说着他又补充了一句。

“你不是还要准备你的美术作品吗，上次听你被记者采访的时候说你有了新的灵感？”

田柾国睁着兔眼对他点点头。

“嗯嗯，我这次打算做个全新系列，不过主题还没想好呢。”随后他表情又变得严肃起来。

“那我不去剧组的话哥可就要注意了哦，胆碱性过敏可不是开玩笑的，尽量站在通风的地方吹吹风吧。”

金泰亨笑得宠溺，他伸手去揉了揉田柾国的头，连尾音都变得软绵绵的。

“知道啦，还是我们柾国会疼人。要不要哥哥奖励？”

田柾国一听眼睛都亮了，高兴的对金泰亨点点他的兔脑袋，又蓬松的头发像兔子的耳朵一样柔软。

“那晚上我可以自己选戴什么类型的吗？”

金泰亨撅了撅嘴思考了好一会，才用自己修长的手指刮了下田柾国的鼻尖。

“今天就允许你选吧，但咱们只做一次，不然明天就起不来了。我还要去面试呢。”

金泰亨被田柾国吻上了唇，和他半搂半抱的进了房间，两个人躺在床上一边急切的吻着对方一边手忙脚乱的脱着对方的衣服，房间开了空调，但他们还是觉得好热。

热气氤氲，他们畅然肆意的向对方传递着自己口腔中的空气，情动时发出沉重的叹息，肉体被汗水润滑，变得湿濡无比。金泰亨的头发很快就被打湿，变成一缕一缕的，贴在额前，再被田柾国捋上去。

温润湿濡的唇贴上又分开来，两个人都轻柔的捧着对方的脸轻柔又急切的吻着，像两个饿了好久的小兽。

田柾国让金泰亨坐在自己腿上，自己则拉开抽屉从里面拿出一盒避孕套来用嘴衔住一边递给金泰亨。金泰亨用牙咬住另外一边用力一扯就撕开了，他拿出里面的套子，才发现里面的玄机。

“是凸点的，哥这样会不会舒服一些？”田柾国看着金泰亨给自己戴上，本来就尺寸客观的性器戴上凸点的套子之后就变得有些狰狞了，金泰亨看着田柾国戴着套子昂扬立在空气中的肉棒，心里有一丝丝发慌，但对性事的期待还是超过了对贯穿自己的阴茎的恐惧，他撑着田柾国的腰，借着田柾国扶着自己腰的力气开始给自己扩张。

在他们中学时期两个人就跨出了禁忌的一步，金泰亨比田柾国大了两岁但是还是个未经情事的孩子，云里雾里的按照之前看gay片的经验给自己润滑，扩张。但毕竟还是第一次，田柾国插进来的时候到底还是出血了。

但到了后面两个人就变得十分熟练了，有些时候金泰亨的指甲太长了容易弄伤自己，就由田柾国来代劳。可田柾国来弄得话就没这么简单了，手指伸进里面又扣又挖，动不动就会扣按到金泰亨甬道里那个致命的凸点，让金泰亨小死一次，实在是太折腾人了，为了保险起见，除非是自己不行，不然金泰亨不会轻易让田柾国来给自己扩张。

他把自己的后穴掰开，沾上足够润滑液的手指伸进了自己温润的甬道里。金泰亨手指很长，等自己扩张的时候田柾国还把头埋在他的胸前吮吸着他的茱萸。自己就像个哺育孩子的母亲一样，一手抱着他的头，一手在自己后面开拓，水液被搅动发出“咕唧咕唧”的水声，从乳头传来的阵阵电流般的快感让他发出潮湿煽情的喘息。

田柾国对他的乳尖又吸又咬，一只手揽着他纤细的腰，一只手还不安分的揉抓着金泰亨肥软的屁股，缠绵的不行。

金泰亨终于扩张好了，他把手从湿漉漉的后穴里抽出来，轻轻喘着气拍拍田柾国的后脑勺。

“柾国，进来吧。”

田柾国放开了他的茱萸，双手将金泰亨的屁股抬起来放在自己的龟头上轻轻磨蹭，随后缓缓将他往下放，炙热的肉棒像楔子一般送进温暖紧致的甬道，凸点套子这样凹凸不平的颗粒感磨蹭着金泰亨的内壁，擦过花心带来的快感不是一般的汹涌。他闭眼仰头张着嘴，喘息越来越剧烈，胸口上下起伏着，搭在田柾国肩上的手指也越叩越紧。

终于当他感受到已经坐到底的那一瞬间他和田柾国都沉沉的舒了口气，他很享受这种对方一点一点与自己合为一体的快感，让他觉得真实又美妙，像是进入了从未踏足过的梦境，又像是双脚踏在云端上，摇摇欲坠却也弥足珍贵。

他愿意和田柾国享受每个日夜，而他也不知道这样缱绻的日与夜能够持续多久，身下的快感告诉他让他珍惜当下。

等他回过神来的时候田柾国已经开始抽动了。似乎是注意到他的分神，田柾国有些不满的咬了咬他圆润的肩膀，身下的动作也加重了力度。

“嗯，宝贝听话，慢一点，哥哥有点受不了。”金泰亨紧锁着眉头，拍了拍田柾国的湿滑的后背让他慢一些，但田柾国还是没有丝毫改善，照样用着同样的力度冲撞着他，把他顶的花枝乱颤，脚趾都快乐的蜷缩在一块。

田柾国扣着他的腰，一下一下的往里面顶，恨不得要把囊袋都撞进去，甬道像一张永不满足的小嘴，一阵一阵的绞着他的阴茎，津津有味的吸着他。

他干脆将金泰亨推倒在床上，掰着他的大腿就开始往里捅，插的汁水淋漓。金泰亨在田柾国身下隐忍的叫着，雪白的双腿不自觉的缠住了田柾国精壮的腰，腰也不受控制的摆动迎合着田柾国的动作。

田柾国低下头去和金泰亨接吻，金泰亨将舌头伸进田柾国嘴里，两根舌头交融着对方的唾液，还有一些来不及吞咽顺着金泰亨的嘴角流下来，身下的快感折磨的金泰亨流下泪水，但他闭着双眼，只能看见他被泪水打湿的浓密睫毛，哭红的鼻头，被吻肿的嘴唇，还有被情欲蒸熟的身体，都让田柾国沉迷于此，他甩着头努力耕耘着，嘴里也时不时泄露出难耐满足的叹息。

兄弟之间交媾这种背德又刺激的事情并没有让他有太多负罪感，他和金泰亨从小就一块分享着自己的秘密，玩具，被子，甚至是自己的身体都愿意与分享，自己的哥哥和自己本来就该为一体，只是他们出自不同的女人的肚子罢了。

他贪婪又依恋的抱着金泰亨的身体，用自己身下的动作告诉金泰亨他对他的欲望。他听着金泰亨胸膛里快速的心跳声，哥哥的那颗炽热跳动的心脏也和自己一样兴奋，快乐。

“哥哥，哥哥........”田柾国抱着他，低喘着叫着他。

阴茎不断从充满褶皱，又紧又热又滑的花穴里抽出来再插进去，里面的水液裹着田柾国，让他有种自己是被水膜包住的婴儿一般，在自己哥哥的身体里慢慢长大。硕大的龟头带着颗粒凸点磨蹭过金泰亨的敏感点，金泰亨每一次被插到敏感点都会忍不住挺起腰来大声淫叫，声音一声比一声高亢，婉转。

“啊.......啊.......”

他叫的实在太煽情，本来是又低又冷淡的声音，到了叫床的时候就变了味道。叫声中时不时带上的哭腔让金泰亨变得更加诱人，让人觉得他无助又可怜，却又想好好压在身下狠狠的蹂躏他，刺激他，让他漂亮的哭着，向你绽开他所有的美好。

“柾国，哈啊.......柾国，哥哥好难受.......”

他抓着床单不断撕扯，哭叫着想把自己快要承受不住的滔天快感分散一些出去。可屁股又不停的晃着，换着角度让田柾国的龟头能够插到自己的敏感点。他就像一个淫荡的处女一样，看他这样可怜兮兮的哭着，叫着，可身体却又在跟着你的律动而兴奋。

其实金泰亨就是被爽哭的。

田柾国带着报复的意味故意不插金泰亨的花心，他换着角度戳着金泰亨其他地方，然后恶劣的对金泰亨说道：

“柾国哥哥不难受啊，泰亨夹得哥哥好舒服啊。”

金泰亨伸手去搂着田柾国的脖子想和他撒娇，可田柾国又抬高了些身子让他伸手也抱不到，他心心念念的龟头一直没有插到对的地方，他又气又急，嗓子里承受不住终于爆发出了一声强烈的哭腔。

“不要这样对我，柾国.......我好难受，我好想要.......”他晃着屁股，对田柾国委屈的啜泣。

“宝贝......不要再折腾哥哥了。哥哥要不行了。”他的声音此刻满是哭腔，一声“宝贝”叫的田柾国心都酥了，心这么一软就如他愿将自己的阴茎抽到后穴口又狠狠的插进去，正好插到金泰亨的花心。

“啊......啊啊啊——”突如其来的快感海啸一样铺天盖地的席卷了金泰亨的脑海，他扣紧了早已变形的床单叫着，腰狠狠的拱了起来，自己前面立着的肉茎喷薄出白色浓稠的液体，断断续续的像没关紧的水龙头，喷在田柾国和他的小腹上。

后穴也因为强烈的快感而迅速绞紧，田柾国一个没刹住就把精液一下全泄了出来，被套子稳稳的兜住了一个不落。

就算是隔着套子都能都感受到一股热浪打在了敏感点上，金泰亨一波情潮还未褪去就又来了一次，刚才强烈快感已经快让他失去所有力气了，这下是让他用尽最后的一丝力气叫喊出来，刚刚才喷过了肉茎又喷了一些出来。

瞬间的快感让他双目失焦，喉咙里只能发出像小猫一样发出丝丝绵绵的呜咽声。

田柾国吻吻他被汗水浸湿的发鬓，等他将金泰亨带去浴室里清理干净再出来的时候金泰亨早就睡着了。

他神色深沉的看着熟睡的金泰亨，进入梦乡的他看起来恬静无比，田柾国拿起自己手机看了看时间，却不小心解锁了屏幕，关于金泰亨和闵玧其的绯闻赫然出现在上面，显然他已经浏览过了。

田柾国不着痕迹的皱了皱眉，退出了这个页面之后把手机关机了。此刻金泰亨不自觉的要过来抱他，金泰亨一直都要抱着东西睡觉的，田柾国一直充当着他抱枕的身份，他俯下身去吻了吻金泰亨的嘴角，随后也抱住他进入了梦乡。

Tbc——


End file.
